


your love's always finding me out

by pepper_407



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Adam is mentioned but this is post his death, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Becky Baker, Bisexual Character, F/F, Found Family, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Imogen Moreno, Jenna appears for a second, Other, Stream of Consciousness, kind of, starts late-ish season 13 and then diverges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper_407/pseuds/pepper_407
Summary: The life that Becky found for herself was nothing like she could have ever expected (it's so much better)
Relationships: Becky Baker/Imogen Moreno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	your love's always finding me out

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song lay it on me by vance joy  
> also god and just some vague christianity stuff is talked about (which i think would be impossible to write Becky without) but just pay in mind I'm not christian so if I've said anything shitty let me know

Becky figured out she was in love with her best friend on a Sunday, which feels like it was some kind of message from God like she was rising from the unknown-ness to knowing. It probably wasn't but she liked to think of it that way, especially as that would mean god definitely wouldn't have a problem with her being in love with a girl, one who no less made out with her boyfriend before he died. That's something Becky had not really thought about for a time, it's what their friendship was originally based off of (aka Imogen's guilt) but it's something Becky hadn't really thought about for quite a while, but realising you're in love with someone makes you rethink your entire friendship.

The circumstances in which she realised it was this: she and Imogen were at the beach, wearing their bikinis and eating ice blocks that were melting way too fast and, well, they were supposed to be checking out people but the two of them were just giggling to each other. A very hot boy came over and started to flirt with Imogen but she just blew him off and Becky didn't understand why until his friend came over and flirted with Becky. and she got it, they were hot but Becky would so much rather talk and be with Imogen than even look at those boys. And that's when it hit.

If Becky and Imogen had somehow become friends before Adam, or instead of Adam (and Becky never wants to live in a world where Adam never existed but let's just say he's not at Degrassi for this sake) and Imogen had been the first queer friend she had made, and the first person who she had fallen in love unexpectedly Becky thinks she would have freaked out more, way more than she's doing now -but also more than she did with Adam. Because yes she went away to a camp and stopped seeing him for a while and accused him of being a girl, but also she never really said or did any of that with her full heart, she knew he was a boy from the start and realising that he was trans was a big shake of Becky's core but she saw him as a boy since the start and then continued to see him that way because he was still a boy.

Becky did not tell Imogen that she loved her at the beach because there was way more sorting she had to do. But honestly realising she was in love with Imogen was kind of nice, in the way that this feeling was hers and because it was so nice she knew god would never hate her for it, she had too much trust in him. She did not have the same trust in her parents, for good reason. She also thought about the fact that Imogen didn't label herself and she respected that but Becky liked clear definitions and already knew about the word bisexual and felt like this whole process of figuring herself out should've been harder. But that was it, in two days she had figured out her love and her sexuality and she had no idea what she could possibly do next that wouldn't mess up her entire world. But she was also used to messing up her world, so she thought: bring it on

She waited three weeks and then on a Friday after filming a Degrassi TV segment she told her best friend in the world that she needs to talk to her about something very important, Wait let her rephrase, Becky said "I need to tell you something that could change everything" and Imogen said, "I need to tell you something that hopefully won't change anything".

Imogen, the strongest person Becky had ever met told her that xe was genderfluid and won't hide it anymore and that xe understands if this is too much, Becky replies by kissing xem, which really she should have waited for the all, okay but she didn't and maybe just this once it was alright.

The two of them date publicly until they graduate, Degrassi TV turns into a very queer news channel and is almost taken down four times, each time fought back with support from their viewers but mostly the two of them, because it was what brought them together and what helped them fall in love, they would die to keep Degrassi TV existing and to keep it how they wanted it. They talked about gender identity and identifying as bisexual (Imogen also started identifying that way, because yeah no label was good for a while but xe wanted to embrace xyr entire identity and being bisexual was a part of that), they talked about honest and healthy relationships, they talked about Adam (they always got Drew's go ahead when talking about him -but Drew had become a good friend and was always interested to see what they had to say as both president and Adam's brother).

Becky came out to her parents almost immediately after the beginning of her relationship with Imogen, because she refused to hide who she was ever again, they kicked her out and she moved in with Drew who had become the truest friend she could have ever asked for, Imogen lived with xyr mum mostly who was fine but distant, xyr dad died three weeks before graduation and Imogen hated xemself for being so relieved, but it was killing Imogen to seen xyr dad in his state of dementia and Becky loved Imogen for xyr big heart, but she also felt sorry for xyr, because feeling so heavily has its downsides

They both left the day of graduation with an open invitation from Drew's stepmom to come back any time and a heartfelt talk about how much her son would love seeing the two of you so happy and full of life, Becky thinks that Audra Torres was a true blessing from God and told her that they will come back to visit and then they move to Winnipeg to start their university careers -as well as the rest of their lives.

Five years later and Imogen is an interior designer and Becky is a student counsellor and they have just gotten engaged. It was a mutual decision although Imogen did the proposing because the two of them joke about it being at least kind of traditional, Becky laughed at this but also looked up at god at wondered if he was laughing along too (she thinks he was)

They tell their friends that they have made in their (now) home town and they all go out to celebrate and Becky think about Adam, she doesn't know if she would have been with him forever, she thinks that she probably wouldn't have because really they were just two kids (she doesn't even know if they would've stayed together after finding out he cheated) but also Imogen was her other high school sweetheart and she stayed with xem, so maybe in another life her and Adam were meant to be, or maybe in _another_ life where Adam made it all three of them would've been together but she trusts God and what he wanted was for her to love this beautiful human and marry xem, and that's exactly what she is going to do.

The wedding is in a church but it's also a small ceremony, just close friends from their adult life, Imogen's mum, Jenna (who Becky has kept in touch with and she's so glad she still has her friendship) and of course Drew and Audra. Standing at the altar Becky looks at the person who was about to become her spouse and to the people watching this blessed ceremony and realises that this is family, some new, some old, but none who she would have ever have thought would be at her wedding when she was young and she finds herself crying with happiness not just because she is marrying the person she is meant to be with, but also because she has found a family that she would die for, but more than that, she has found a family that she _is_ living for

**Author's Note:**

> comments mean the actual world to me <3


End file.
